


Colors

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: {The colors had disappeared two years ago; out of nowhere, the world had just turned grey, black, and white. At first, Kyoko had thought it was just a problem with her own eyes, which would already have been bad enough.

But then, Ayaka had opened her eyes and started crying in shock, mumbling something about the colors being gone.}Heavily inspired by the Soredemo Aruiteru MV.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Soredemo Aruiteru MV and I just really wanted to write something about that... this is probably super rushed and it's not really beta-read either, so sorry for that! I hope you'll still enjoy it~

Kyoko woke up early in the morning and immediately let out a heavy sigh. “So they’re still not back, huh…” she mumbled to herself bitterly.

Next to her, her girlfriend Ayaka stirred in her sleep, but she didn’t wake up. The older girl stroked her hair briefly and then got up, leaving her girlfriend alone in the room they shared.

Kyoko headed to the garden of the orphanage she’d grown up in—a place from where she had loved to watch the sunrise and sunset until three years ago.

Another girl was already there in the garden, watering the plants, and as she approached the girl, Kyoko recognized Kumi, the first person she’d become friends with when she had initially come to the orphanage.

“Hey, Kyoko,” the older girl greeted her with a smile.

“Yo,” Kyoko replied. “You’re in an awfully good mood today.”

“Why shouldn’t I be?”

Kyoko gestured at their surroundings—everything was black and white. The green of the plants was nowhere to be seen; neither was the red and white of the roses Kumi was watering, the blueish purple of the forget-me-nots, the reddish brown of the bricks the orphanage was built from…

“They’re still gone,” Kyoko said in reply to Kumi’s question, referring to the colors.

They had disappeared two years ago; out of nowhere, the world had just turned grey, black, and white. At first, Kyoko had thought it was just a problem with her own eyes, which would already have been bad enough.

But then, Ayaka had opened her eyes and started crying in shock, mumbling something about the colors being gone. That was when Kyoko had realized that there was something wrong with the world, not with her. And that had put her in an incredibly bad mood because there was nothing she could do about it.

Kumi’s voice pulled Kyoko’s thoughts back to reality. “I know,” she said slowly. “And it’s sad that everything’s still black and white, of course. But I don’t think we should let that control us so much. We can still be happy even without seeing colors… right?”

Kyoko looked away in silence. She knew that Kumi was right; she was letting the situation get to her too much. She had barely smiled during the past two years because she’d been trying so hard to get the colors back, and Ayaka deserved better than that.

Some of the other girls had said a few days ago that it was a miracle that Ayaka hadn’t broken up with Kyoko yet, and Kyoko had realized that they were right.

“But… Ayaka likes the colors,” she said a bit lamely. That was why she was in such a bad mood after all; because the missing colors were making Ayaka sad, and she wanted Ayaka to be happy.

Kumi smiled fondly. “I know. But I’m sure they’ll come back sometime. We just need to wait.”

Kyoko nodded slowly. “Yeah… maybe you’re right.”

Kumi gave her a more resolute nod and offered her watering can to Kyoko. “Here, will you help me out? We’ll get around to preparing breakfast for the others faster that way.”

They had been doing things this way for the past four years—getting up earlier than the other girls, taking care of the plants together, and then, after waking up one of the others, preparing breakfast together. Kumi had been the one to suggest this kind of schedule a few days after Memi, the youngest girl at the orphanage, had joined them.

Only a few days after Memi joining them, the orphanage’s owner had decided to leave the place, and along with him, most other children had left. The eleven girls living there now were the only ones who had wanted to stay behind.

Of course, they weren’t capable of maintaining the entire orphanage all by themselves, so it was only natural for parts of it to become dusty and covered in spider webs—but the girls loved the old building, so they didn’t leave. Things went well until the colors disappeared two years ago, and at that time, it was Kumi who kept cheering them up.

Kyoko had considered leaving the orphanage all by herself to find out what had happened to the world, and as her oldest friend, Kumi had taken it upon herself to punch some sense into the other girl even though she usually didn’t like violence.

After that, Kyoko hadn’t regained her smile, but she had never questioned Kumi’s decisions again; when Kumi asked the other girls not to leave the orphanage unless they really had to, and, _if_ they had to, not to go by themselves, Kyoko had been the first one to support her decision.

And with that agreement, they had started growing vegetables and the likes by themselves. They really had refrained from leaving the orphanage whenever they could, and nobody had come to check on them in all this time.

Their plans were working; they were safe, and the schedules Kumi had set up for them made sure that they were neither too busy nor too bored.

When they were done watering the plants, Kumi put their watering cans back into the shed and the two of them headed back into the house. “I’ll wake up Toshi, okay?” Kumi turned to Kyoko, referring to her girlfriend Kato Shiho.

“Sure, then I’ll go to the kitchen and get started already,” Kyoko agreed with a nod. She headed to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast.

Kumi headed up the stairs to the bedroom and entered the room she shared with Shiho.

The younger girl was lying on the bed, spread-eagled, her hair fanning out around her. She looked very pretty, and Kumi didn’t really want to wake her up, but on the other hand, she got to see this view every morning.

Kumi leaned down and kissed Shiho’s forehead, shaking her shoulder gently. “Toshi, wake up. It’s time for breakfast.”

The word _breakfast_ seemed to do the trick. Shiho groaned, but she opened her eyes and sat up slowly. “Kumi, mornin’,” she yawned, reaching up to rub her eyes. “Let me guess, you’ve been awake for hours already, right?”

“One or two, maybe,” Kumi relented with a slightly amused smile. “I know you keep telling me to stop getting up so early, but I’m fine, seriously. Can you wake the others up for us?”

Shiho remained silent for a moment and then shook her head, yawning again.

“Toshi…” Kumi already opened her mouth to scold the younger girl when Shiho suddenly explained her behavior.

“Kiss me, Kumi~… you do that every morning, right? And I’ll wake the others up after that.”

Kumi sighed fondly and kissed Shiho briefly before pulling back. “Happy now?”

Smiling, Shiho nodded and got to her feet. “Since I doubt you want to stay here much longer, you can go back to the kitchen now,” she grinned and waved her hand dismissively.

Kumi rolled her eyes amusedly but left the bedroom and headed back to the kitchen where Kyoko had already started preparing breakfast for everyone.

Shiho went to Ayaka and Kyoko’s room first, knocking at the door (because she had once entered the room without knocking and she had walked in on them making out—an experience she didn’t wish to repeat) and then entering the room. As she had silently expected, Kyoko was not there and in her sleep, Ayaka had spread her arms and legs wide.

A small, fond smile on her lips, Shiho went over to the window and pulled the curtains open to let in the light. “Ayaka, time to wake up!”

Behind her, the bedsheets rustled quietly as Ayaka sleepily sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Shiho…?” Then, she realized that the two of them were the only ones in the room, and a gasp left her lips. “W-where is Kyoko? Did she—”

“Shh, calm down.” Shiho sat down on the bed to pull her friend into a hug. “Don’t worry, Kyoko’s fine. Don’t you remember? She always gets up earlier than you, right?”

Ayaka fell silent and bit her lip, looking away. Since the colors had disappeared, she had become more sensitive. She was constantly worried about Kyoko, or at least one of the other girls, disappearing as well, and that feeling was the worst when she had just woken up and her mind was still half-asleep.

Now that she was slowly waking up, Ayaka realized that Shiho was right and that there was no reason for her to worry about Kyoko; the older girl was just doing her business as usual, like she had done it even before the world had turned black and white. “Right… sorry, Shiho.”

Shiho smiled softly. “It’s fine, don’t worry. If you want, you can check on Kyoko while I wake the others. She should be in the kitchen.”

Ayaka gave her friend a thankful smile and quickly got dressed. Then she hurried down the stairs to the ground floor and entered the kitchen, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw Kyoko and Kumi standing there and preparing breakfast. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down and then approached them, trying to seem casual. “Good morning… do you two need any help?”

Kyoko turned around first, giving her girlfriend a small smile. “Hey… were you okay when you woke up? Sorry, I forgot you’re not good with… well, me not being there.”

Ayaka shook her head slightly, giving her a smile. “It was okay. Shiho was there, she said you were okay.”

“Good.”

The three of them finished preparing breakfast, and when they brought the filled plates over to the dining room, the other girls were already waiting for them. They ate eagerly, complimenting Kumi and Kyoko on how tasty it was, and carried their plates back to the kitchen once they were done.

On that day, it was Kyoko and Memi’s turn to wash the dishes. They worked in silence until they were almost done, then Memi spoke up. “Hey, Kyoko?”

“Hm?”

“Can we… dance together today?”

That was something they had used to do before the colors had disappeared. Usually, two of the girls would pair up, practice a dance for a day, and then perform it for the others.

Kyoko knew that some of the other girls had continued doing it even in the situation they were in now, but she wasn’t one of them. But now that she thought about it, she missed dancing with the others. It had always given her a feeling of normalcy. That was why she gave Memi a small smile. “Okay,” she replied.

Memi’s expression instantly lit up; she hadn’t been expecting a positive reply. “Yay! Awesome!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands eagerly.

Encouraged as they were now, they quickly finished washing the dishes and then retreated to a normally unused room. They practiced for half of the day, and when they were ready, they gathered the other girls at the common room where they usually played all kinds of games together.

The other girls were muttering among themselves excitedly.

“Eh, Kyoko’s gonna dance?”

“Isn’t that super rare?”

“I’m really looking forward to it!”

Only Kumi was smiling knowingly, remembering the promise she’d made with Kyoko earlier that day. She pulled Shiho down to the floor next to her while the other girls were also sitting down, curious expressions on their faces.

When Kyoko and Memi started dancing, their friends started clapping their hands along with their rhythm, and for the first time in two years, an honest, wide smile spread on Kyoko’s lips.

They danced, until Kyoko suddenly stopped moving—something had caught her attention.

Everyone stared at her in surprise, and Memi reached out for the older girl’s wrist. “Kyoko—”

Kyoko ignored her as she walked away from them, over to a grand item that was covered by a curtain. Behind her, she could hear the sound of the other girls’ hurried footsteps as they followed her, and then Kyoko reached out to pull the curtain off the item.

Surprised gasps filled the room.

The falling curtain revealed a mirror, big enough to show all of them, and what was more surprising and exciting…

It showed them in color.

“Look at that!” Mirei exclaimed, a bright grin spreading on her lips. “It’s all colorful!”

Kyoko felt someone nudge her back and she took a step forward, placing her hand on the glass of the mirror. A somewhat tingling, warm feeling ran up her arm—along with the colors.

It felt like they were flowing out from the mirror and taking in their respective place in the room.

The girls clapped their hands and looked around excitedly as the room returned to how it had looked two years ago.

Ayaka and Kyoko ran at each other with enough force to nearly knock each other over, pulling each other into a tight hug. “They’re back,” Ayaka whispered into Kyoko’s ear, her voice shaking with joy. “You brought the colors back, Kyoko!”

Unable to say anything, Kyoko just nodded. “Y-yeah…”

“I’m so glad!” Ayaka pulled back a little and kissed her girlfriend happily.

Watching her friends run around and explore their home anew with a relieved smile was Kumi, her arms folded in front of her chest. She’d had a feeling that if Kyoko regained her happiness, something would change—even if she hadn’t known what exactly that would be, she was happy to see the other girls like this.

 

* * *

 

In the evening, they spontaneously decided to have a campfire in the garden to celebrate the return of the colors. While the other girls were crowding around the fire with their food, Kumi had pulled Kyoko aside and was now talking to her quietly.

“Well done, Kyoko. I’m glad you danced with Memi.”

“Yeah… I didn’t know it’d have this kind of effect, though. It really feels good to have the colors back, finally.”

Kumi nodded solemnly. “You know, I think it’s because you could finally smile again. You had fun with Memi, didn’t you? I think that’s why the colors came back now of all times.”

“Seriously? Are you a mage or something like that, to be able to know that?”

Kumi laughed, shaking her head. “Not at all. It was just a hunch.”

“A hunch, huh…”

“That’s why you should stay happy from now on,” Kumi declared. “I’m pretty sure the others won’t get sad anytime soon, so you shouldn’t let any negative feelings let get to you either.”

Grinning a little, Kyoko elbowed her. “Idiot, I know that. Of course I won’t.”

“Great. And now go.” Kumi nudged her friend towards the campfire, and with a laugh, Kyoko joined the others.


End file.
